Edward's Revenge
by twilight.foreverJB
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Edward gets revenge on Jacob. Sequel to The Talk.


**A/N: **The sequal to _The Talk. _After days of thinking of an idea I got the perfect revenge plan! (that's right I'm Modest too) haha Please Review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Idea

**Edward's Revenge**

"_I__'__m coming for you, Mutt__"__ I whispered into the night. _I took off running at top speed back to my house. I needed an idea. A brilliantly evil idea. 'There is only one person to go to for this,' I thought to myself. However much I would hate to have to explain this to him. Not a minute later I was walking up my driveway. I walked in to my house to see Alice attempting to contain her giggles. One look at her thoughts and I knew she had seen Bella's dream induced mumbling. I glared at her causing her to erupt in giggles. Naturally feeling Alice's amusement and my annoyance, Jasper came down to see what was happening. He look from my face to Alice's giggling and shook his head.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked with a smile. I shook my head. Alice on the other hand nodded vigorously. She grabbed his hand and ran up to their room so she could tell him. I could hear is roaring laugh and got more annoyed.

"Stupid mutt." I muttered to no one. This only made me was to get revenge on him more. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Emmett and Rosalie's door.

"Come in" Emmett said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and walked in the door. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Well Emm, I never thought I would say this but, I need your help." I said. His face immediately lit up.

"With what?"

"I need to get revenge on Jacob." I dreaded what was coming next. I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know what was coming next.

"Why?" He asked. And so I explained to him about Bella's mutterings in her sleep. By the end He was killing himself (no pun intended) laughing. He sat stock still for a few minutes thinking and then jumped up. "We're going to need Alice." I quickly sifted through his thoughts and listened to his plan. Right at that moment Alice came in with a bag over her shoulder and a mischievous smile on her face, I was sure that mine mirrored hers.

"I've taken care of everything." she said smiling and passing the bag over to me. I peered inside it and my smile grew. It was perfect, it had everything we needed in it. I told Alice so and she smiled.

"I know." she said proudly. "Now lets go,"

We all immediately took off on our way to Jacob's house. I crept up to the window that housed Jacob to see that he was sound asleep. Just to make sure I listened in to his thoughts. Thankfully he was not dreaming about My Bella, he was instead being eaten by a giant sandwich. I laughed quietly at the absurdity of his dream. I then turned and went to see Alice and Emmett already down by his makeshift garage. I smiled and opened the door praying it wouldn't make too much noise. We flicked on the lights and saw his prized Volkswagen rabbit parked right in the middle of it. We exchanged evil looks and got to work. After about ten minutes of revenging we stood back and admired our work. Emmett went back in to Alice's bag and pulled out paper and a marker. On the paper he wrote _Courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood vampires. _I shook my head but laughed a long with him and Alice. Alice then pulled out a camera and snapped some pictures of each of us with the car and then one of just it. We then turned off the lights and took off running. When we got far enough away we all started laughing

"I wish we could see his face" said Alice regretfully.

"I know." Me and Emmett replied simultaneously.

"Dude, you better get back to Bella before she wakes up." Emmett informed me after we had stopped laughing.

"Oh Right" I thanked him, and then as an after thought added "Don't tell her about this." They just looked at each other and smiled. My non-beating heart sank, now they had blackmail on me. I couldn't dwell on it because as Emmett said I should get back to Bella. I gave them one last smile and took off towards Bella's house. When I got there I hopped in her window and sat in the rocking chair. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face. Soon Bella stirred and woke up. She looked over at me, I saw a curious smile on her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," she stated smiling.

"Do I?" I asked her feigning innocence.

_Back In La Push…_

**Jacob's POV**

I yawned and rolled over. I looked at the clock and groaned, it may have been the summer but I still had my wolf duties. I sat up and stretched and got out of bed. I pulled on some clothing and decided that maybe I would drive to Sam and Emily's today. I walked out to my garage and smiled, it has been a long time since I drove my precious Rabbit. I walked in to the garage, licked the switch and screamed.

"No! My Baby! What have they done to you!" I was beyond all thought. It was terrible. My beautiful precious car was painted Pink, _Barbie Pink_. Who would do such a thing. My poor, poor car. After I got over then initial shock of it being pink I slowly approached it. And ran a hand along my baby. I looked in the window and screamed again. Not only was my precious car was not only pink, but it had very pink, very fuzzy seat covers on it, with _Barbie Girl _written across them. There were also pink fuzzy dice hanging off my rear view mirror. "Oh baby, I'm so Sorry! I should never have left you alone!" I said to my car. I ripped open the door and tore the fuzzy dice to shreds. After that I sat on the seat and fumed. I reached one shaking hand and touched the seat cover on the other side. I stroked it and smiled slightly "huh, that feels kind of nice," I muttered. I turned my head and rubbed my cheek on the one I was sitting on. "really nice actually." I continued to do this for a second before snapping out of it. I turned my head and on the dashboard saw a piece of paper under my windshield wiper. I stepped out of the car and read it. "Friendly neighbourhood vampires?" I questioned. Then it clicked, _Cullen_. I scrunched the note in my hand and was once again enraged. I pulled off the seat covers and shoved them on the ground..

_Two weeks later.._

It had taken a while but I finally got my car painted back to how I liked it. As I decided to not give Edward the satisfaction of knowing how much it had bothered me so I never mentioned it. I was now sitting in my car with the one thing that I still had from the Cullens prank, the seat cover. It was just so soft. I was caught up in rubbing it up and down on my cheek that I did not hear the door open.

"Dude" Embry said slightly disgusted, "What the hell."

I looked up and stashed the seat cover, even though I knew it was too late. "it…it's not what it looks like I swear."

Embry took a step back. "Yea.. Sure.. Umm.. I'm just gonna go.." he backed slowly out of the garage. This was all Cullen's fault!!

"Damn You Edward!" I yelled to the heavens.


End file.
